In communication technology there is constant striving for resource efficiency. In such cases making savings in communication devices for switching and distribution of useful data has an important role to play. When reducing the costs and the complexity of these types of devices however it should be considered that standards have to be complied with and the compatibility to other communication devices is to be preserved. These requirements frequently get in the way of reducing the means or resources used.